


Song Shenanigans

by CyberSearcher



Series: Adventures of Thalleous [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Songs of War (Cartoon)
Genre: A bandage for the massive hole in our ribs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, We don’t even have their names taggable?, come oooooooooon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher
Summary: A younger Thalleous learns the ropes of wielding a Mobillium Song.
Relationships: Thalleous & Achillian
Series: Adventures of Thalleous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924585
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Song Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I will raise this fucking fandom out of the grave and I’ll do it by myself if I have to. I will let my glowy rock children be happy because they **_Fucking Deserve It._**

A pair of young ardoni - one light blue, the other golden-yellow - dashed through the tall grass, both carrying wooden swords they used to cut through the foliage. The yellow ardoni suddenly paused, holding up his weapon and taking a guarded stance as he watched the grass for movement. 

“Don’t think that’ll work on me twice Achillean!” 

“Perhaps, but I would rather face you on my terms.” He shouted. “Now come out, I know you cannot resist a proper duel Thalleous.” 

The Nestoris paused and felt the air go still in a moment of false security. Then, he wheeled around to block a heavy downward strike from the Sendaris as he forced all his weight into the blow. Both were grinning, even as Achillian was struggling under the pressure of the sword. 

“You know me so well, dear friend.” Thalleous smirked. “I should’ve known better than to fall for your taunts.” 

A swift kick sent Achillian falling backward, only for Thalleous to catch his hand. The Sendaris accepted being pulled up. “We all have our flaws. Does that make it the third or fourth time you’ve bested me?”

“Don’t be so harsh with yourself.” He gave the younger Ardoni a reassuring pat on the back. “Besides, I’m fairly certain we’re still tied. I’m not keeping track anyhow, as long as our skills progress, it doesn’t matter who wins.” 

“Then do not sell yourself short Thalleous. I’m fairly certain you’re one of the best swordsmen of this generation.” 

The Sendaris was still grinning, but faltered the slightest. “Yes, well, a sword is not the only weapon we could be practicing with.” 

He sat against one of the looming trees and ran a finger down the blunted wooden edge. Achillian watched him blow out puffs of air, making random sounds before glancing to him with a curious look. 

“You’ve received your Song already, yes? Which was it?” He asked. 

“It was an Agressium Song, I’m amazed the Masters allowed me to wield one so soon. Have you been taught to use yours yet?” 

“Unfortunately not.” Thalleous sighed. “I’ve tried manifesting it, but I’ve nothing to show for it but a sore head.” 

“Perhaps that was from when your sister challenged you to break down a tree with your horns?” 

“I did though, didn’t I?” 

Achillian laughed and flopped down beside the other Ardoni. The sun was still high on the horizon, casting light across the plains and pools across Sendaria. Achillian watched Thalleous expression shift from relative calm to a familiar determination. 

He up and pushed back the hair that fell over his eyes. “Do you think it is possible to try manifesting a Song by oneself?” 

“It may, but I imagine one would need to have great strength to do so.” Achillian mused. 

“What else would this training be for?” Thalleous said. “Maybe there is something we’re missing.” 

The two young Ardoni passed ideas between one another under the shade of the tree before Achillian snapped his fingers. 

“You said yours was a Mobilium Song.” The Nestoris said. “Let me try something.”

Thalleous watched as he suddenly dashed off in a seemingly random direction. “Wh - Achillian where are you going?” 

“Have faith, my friend!” 

He considered following, but was too curious not to let the other gather whatever it was he needed. Thalleous could feel the energy of the Song under his skin; pulsing and rushing through his senses like a current. He twirled his sword around to try and contain his excitement. 

Thalleous was in the middle of sparring against one of the trees when he heard Achillian’s footsteps. 

“What are you - _are those bees?!_ ”

He dropped his sword and cried out as his friend came rushing towards him, wielding a stick with a beehive stuck to one end. 

The pair ran between the trunks of the trees in looping circles and eventually the other Ardoni present began stopping their business to stare at the two. 

“Nooooo! Get away, get away get away! Achillean Nestoris you are dead to me!” 

Said Nestoirs couldn’t help but cackle at his friends' distress. He watched on as Thalleous’ marking began to flicker brighter, cracking yellow energy sparking across the air. 

He sped up his efforts, nearly tapping the other on the shoulder with the hive before he suddenly vanished. Achillian tossed aside the staff and looked around eagerly for wherever he’d teleported to. 

“Thalleous? Thalleous where did you go? 

“Up here!” 

“What do you mean - oh. You meant ‘up there’.” 

The crowd now gathered around the base of the tree Achillian was looking up at. Thalleous was hanging upside down from one of the branches, flailing around to try and grab one of them. But all he succeeded at was looking like a very scared, glowing chicken. 

“Why in the name of Ardonia would you think bees was the answer!”” He screamed. 

“I thought that if you wanted to get away, your Song would kick in!” 

“Well it did!”

“Can you get down?”

“No!” 

The Nestoirs watched as the branch began to crack, little splinters raining down. He was about to call out and tell Thalleous to stop thrashing, but just as he managed to grab it, the branch buckled under the strain. 

He had just enough time to get under him to cushion his fall. Achillian was knocked onto his back, all the air pushed out of his lungs as Thalleous rubbed at his temples. 

“Please don’t ever do that to me again.” He groaned. “Please.” 

“I promise not to. Ow.”


End file.
